


Milestone Fic 02

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Milestone Fics [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Milestone Fic 02

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelion_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/gifts).



The weather was turning as autumn approached though not yet cold enough that their date could not end with a walk along the beach with ice creams.  Tom had been a gentleman and even now, hand in hand watching the sun slowly setting, she was not even sure how she had ended up with such luck.

Tom finished the last of his cone and kicked off his shoes, as he looked over to her to copy, she threw the last of her own ice cream into a nearby bin, eager to comply.  She was still struggling with the buckles of her sandals as Tom was grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the shoreline.  They ran across the hot sand and into the shallows of the clear blue sea.  They paddled for a while, revelling in the quiet of the evening, whilst the beach is normally heaving during the day, tonight, it was empty – their own private piece of paradise.

With a cheeky grin she cupped her hands together, bending down, she scooped up some sea water which she delighted in splashing over Tom’s legs.  He could not help but retaliate.  She spun around but not before water ran down her back, soaking the strappy summer dress she had bought especially for today.  As she spun to return another handful, a second splash from Tom landed squarely in her chest and seeped into the material, which in turn became a little translucent.

Between the cool water and the summer breeze, her nipples stiffened and she knew they would be clearly visible through the dress for it had been already too figure hugging to wear a bra with.  She caught Tom staring, he apologised, but not before a mischievous grin crossed his face.  It was nice to have his attention, she grabbed his hand and they ran further along the shoreline, giggling as they splashed their feet in the shallows.

After a way Tom suggested sitting to watch the sun disappear below the horizon and pointed to a spot between two sand dunes.  She sat down against the sand back, smoothing her dress down as she did so.  Tom laid down straight away and tapped his thigh, encouraging her to lean back onto him.  She struggled to get comfortable, and kept shifting position, her head rolling over his thigh and brushing against his lap, it caused a stirring in Tom that he wasn’t willing to share, just yet.

She finally got comfortable and managed to stay still for a few moments, yet they were both fully aware of what was pushing against her cheek.  After a while, she jumped up, a moth had landed on her leg and startled her.  She sat bolt upright and brushing it off she suddenly felt silly.  Tom placed a reassuring hand on her leg.  The feeling sent shivers down her spine and her eyes were drawn to the bulge in his loose linen shorts once again.

With a heady rush she watched as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt.

“Do you fancy a swim?”  He tugged the t-shirt up and over his head.

“No costume.”  She barely got the words out as she watched his sculptured chest come into view.

Tom stopped as the t-shirt hit the ground.  “You’re right.  Of course you are right, it’ll be too cold.”  A dejected look crossed his face.  “We should just have sex here instead.”

Coughing she spluttered, “Sorry?”

Tom knelt back down beside her, and ran his legs up her warm thighs, twitching the hem of her dress out of the way to allow his fingers to travel under the material.  She leant back against the sand and murmured her agreement gently.  His fingers stepped up her skin higher and higher, bunching her dress as he went until her legs lay wide and open for him.  He pulled on the buckle and button of his own shorts and pushed them down his legs.  It was an impressive sight and she felt the need inside her grow.  Quickly she lifted her hips and hooked her own knickers down and off her legs.

Tom snickered at her own eagerness and his fingers returned to their stroking of her skin, yet now they ventured higher still, stroking gently at her wet opening.  Her own hands reached out and took hold of his hard cock, giving it a few experimental tugs.  It got her an appreciative murmur and she was rewarded with him swinging his legs over her own.  His lips and tongue now assaulted her neck, as his fingers moved to her breasts, pinching and pulling at the light material.  Her hand flew to his to stop him.

“Please.  It’s a new dress, can I take it off?”

“You have to ask?”  Tom winked down at her and helped push the bunched up material up her body.

Before she had a chance to remove it completely his tongue and lips were on her bra-less nipples.  With her head and arms trapped within the confines of the dress all she could do was sigh at the feeling of him on her skin.  She could not see what he was to do next, yet when his warm tongue met with her soaked pussy, she had to see him.  She pulled the material off her head and watched his bob between her legs.  She began to tingle as she felt the first stirrings of her orgasm.  Yet before her body reached that peak he stopped.

“I like you.  I think I might make you wait a little longer.”

Her eyes met his, and in the dusk light she saw a dark and brooding Tom that sent a pulse to her aching clit.  His fingers were back in her pussy, a hard thumb pushing onto her clit.

“Oh god, Tom, please.”

His hands pulled away, leaving her feeling suddenly cold.  “Not until I say.”

Her pussy clenched with the thought of this new Tom, she liked him.  Before she could ponder this more, his fingers and slid back into her, fucking her quickly.  She moaned and her hips rolled toward him as he fucked deeper into her.

She was so close to coming and he warned her once again, "Remember, when I say so."

She fought to gain control of her body and his finger fucking slowed slightly.  Then he removed his fingers altogether, and she felt the head of his cock against her dripping pussy.  He pushed slowly into her and her muscles contracted around him hotly.  With one deep, final thrust, he was completely inside her and she thought she would die of ecstasy. 

Tom fucked her slowly at first, with deep, long strokes, and she felt as though her were massaging her most intimate places with that lovely cock.  Soon, however, his rhythm intensified and he began fuck her harder, his balls slapped her body with each stroke.  She began to gasp, her back arched and her hands gripped the air as she anticipated her climax.

"Not yet," he said as he pulled out of her.

"Oh, God, please!" She begged Tom.

"Almost, but not yet," he said again and he knelt there motionless for what seemed like hours.  Without warning he gripped her hips and pulled her onto him with one hard and deep thrust.

"Oh, Fuck...Shit" She cried in a husky voice and held onto his wrists tightly as he fucked her thoroughly.

His own eyes fluttered as he managed to utter, “Wait… wait…”

She could feel his body stiffening, knowing he was close and tried so hard to keep herself from falling that last step.  In the end it was futile, her body gave way.  Luckily it was at the point her body began to clench that he called out.

“Come now.  Come for me now.”  And he pulled out of her, spilling himself over her stomach and exposed breasts.  The sight of his seed coating her pushed her orgasm from ordinary to toe clenching.  Her hips pushed up and he pulled her body close to his, feeling her body tremble beneath him.

As the sexual high passed and the cool night breeze rolled over the pair, he whispered sweetly in her ear.

“I think we might need that skinny dip after all.”


End file.
